1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver and a television set, and more particularly, it relates to a broadcasting receiver and a television set each including a control portion establishing a network on coaxial wiring.
2. Description of the Background Art
A broadcasting receiver including a control portion establishing a network on coaxial wiring is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-78831, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-78831 discloses a broadcasting receiver establishing a network with another apparatus connected to in-home coaxial wiring by employing a free frequency band in a frequency band allocated for transmitting a broadcast signal (digital television broadcast signal, for example) on the in-home coaxial wiring to transmit/receive a signal of video data or the like.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-78831, however, the signal (network signal) of video data or the like is conceivably transmitted in the free frequency band even if the bandwidth of the free frequency band is relatively small. In this case, the frequency band of the network signal and the frequency band of the digital television broadcast signal approach each other or overlap with each other, whereby the network signal and the digital television broadcast signal disadvantageously interfere with each other. Therefore, in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-78831, the quality of the digital television broadcast signal is disadvantageously deteriorated when establishing the network employing the free frequency band in the frequency band allocated for transmitting the digital television broadcast signal on the in-home coaxial wiring.